


How the New York Tour AU differs from the MCU

by FlippedScript



Series: Spider-Man's New York Tour (AU) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Background information, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedScript/pseuds/FlippedScript
Summary: At popular (enough) request, an explanation of the events that lead to this AU being different from the events in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
Series: Spider-Man's New York Tour (AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	How the New York Tour AU differs from the MCU

The events that lead to this AU being different from the events in the Marvel Cinematic Universe are caused by a domino effect that looks like this.

  1. Tony Stark doesn’t get ambushed in Afghanistan. Obadiah Stane is still selling weapons to terror groups behind his back, but this time tries to kill him by faking an accident in an engineering lab. Instead of killing Tony, the accident leaves him paralyzed from the waist down. With Pepper and JARVIS’ help, Stark is able to successfully accuse and arrest Stane for his actions.
  2. With Pepper’s help, Stark discovers that Stane was selling weaponry to terrorist organizations. Because of this, and through the guilt he feels upon realizing what his weapons accomplished, Stark shuts down Stark Industries’s weapons manufacturing division. Instead, he leads SI in pivoting towards a focus on sustainable energy and disability products. Tony found this with the help of Pepper Potts, and the two begin a romantic relationship.
  3. However, Tony Stark does not become Iron Man in this AU, and he does not need an arc reactor in his chest. 
  4. Nick Fury, who doesn’t have a team of heroes he can use to defend earth with, takes a closer look at using the Tesseract as a means to keep earth safe from extraterrestrial threats. He wants to harness the energy to somehow make more beings like Captain Marvel, but SHIELD needs to put far more assets towards that to make it possible. In his attempt to do this, he diverts SHIELD’s resources from searching for Captain America to better fund this research.
  5. SHIELD keeps Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton on Staff at this point, but give them a wide leash for the time being. Clint decides to do small-time vigilante work in New York, while Natasha continues her work at SHIELD. 
  6. Through their research, SHIELD learns that the Tesseract emits some type of energy that they think can be used to trace it. They successfully manage to hide that from the rest of the universe. This means that Thanos can’t locate it, so aside from the business with Thor (which SHIELD keeps very classified), Earth remains alien-free. This includes the Battle of New York in 2012. 
  7. Spider-Man emerges in New York, the first very-public superhero since Captain America. Peter ends up dropping out of Midtown to focus on his new role as one of New York's only heroes, a role he has trouble growing into without the inspiration of Iron Man. He gets his GED and takes community college classes online. In doing this, he alienates himself from Ned and the rest of his decathlon team. 
  8. During this time Spider-Man is mentored by Daredevil. Soon, he surpasses him and his abilities and charisma earn him the moniker “Defender of New York”. 
    1. It's around this point that [International House of Pancakes, Times Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586903) is set, and [An Analysis of Spider-Man (B. Brant, N. Leeds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768100) is published. 
  9. While small time heroes like Hawkeye and Daredevil have existed, Spider-Man brings the public's enthusiasm for heroes back, but SHIELD considers the work he is doing to be largely inconsequential. Without a team of others at his level, weaponry is still their best bet. 
    1. It's at this point that [An Apartment on the Edge of Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610447/chapters/51530290) is set, along with all other fics. 



**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this helps answer people's questions! Let me know if you have further questions in the comments, I'll be happy to answer them.


End file.
